The Devil's Cry
by xLadyxDemonx
Summary: To tell the truth... I honestly don't know. I tend to come up with ideas as I go along. The summary sucks, I know but the story is much better then its summary, trust me. Please R&R. 2nd Chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark was the long alley, or was it a hallway? Dante walked cautiously down it whatever _it_ was, not knowing what he would come across or what he would find. Better yet, he didn't know what would find him. He scanned the dark hallway or alley; he could see nothing for he was blinded by darkness. Therefore Dante could only rely on his hearing as the only working sense.

Every little sound made him jump and quickly glance around. Another sound, much like footprints reached his hearing. Dante pulled out his pistol, Ebony. He would take no chances now. He slowly backed up into the wall putting his back to it and continued to listen. The sounds of approaching footsteps grew louder and clearer in the dead silence.

Dante slowed his breathing and waited until the footsteps seemed to be right in front of him; once they were he stuck out a foot and tripped the owner of the footsteps. When Dante heard the _thump_ of someone or something falling he jumped and straddled the thing. Now it seemed his vision was clearing and the darkness seemed less dark.

Soon, Dante was able to see this thing's head and he pointed Ebony at it. In a soft but dangerous voice he said, "Who are you and what is this place?" Suddenly howls of pain reached him. Dante looked around wildly for the source only to find that there was no one there. The person he had felled was no longer visible. Dante squinted his eyes in confusion and stood up.

The screaming was louder now. He turned around and found that he was in front of a door. Slowly he stepped towards that door and just as slowly opened it. The screaming was even louder. Dante walked forward looking every which way but kept moving towards the source of the painful howls.

He found another door, and tried to turn the knob. It was locked. "Damn it!" Dante cursed softly. He stepped back and kicked down the door and entered it. A voice, familiar and owned by a woman. The voice spoke with pure hatred and much out of breath, "Torture me all you like! I won't give in, I won't surrender!" Then the woman bit back a howl of pain. Dante tilted his head and whispered to himself, "Trish..."

He slowly walked forwards and turned a corner. There, sure enough, was Trish. Her wrists and ankles chained to a wall. Dante looked around but saw no one else, only Trish. He walked up to her and grinned, "So what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Trish's breathing was heavy as she looked up and met Dante's humorous gaze, "Bite me, Dante!"

Dante crossed his arms, "Now is that anyway to talk to the only person here capable of rescuing you?" Trish growled, "I don't _need_ rescuing!" Dante sighed, "Well by the looks of it, yes you do." Trish growled and tried to pull free of the chains without success, "No I don't!" Dante grinned, "Let's see... Chained to the wall, red marks all over your body, cuts, welts, blood... Hmm... Looks like you do need help."

Trish snorted and gave up trying to pull free of the chains that bound her to the wall. Dante leaned on the wall next to her with his arms crossed over his chest. Trish glanced over to him with her face dripping sweat. "Don't you have a demon to slay or something?" Dante looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back at Trish, "Nope. None at all."

Trish groaned, "Lucky me!" Dante grinned, "Yep, lucky you!" Trish went to bang her head on the wall but stopped and looked forward. Her eyes widened slightly. Dante looked at her and then followed her gaze to an open door where a dark shadow moved around. Trish looked at Dante, "You better get out of here! If he catches you, we're dead!" Dante looked at her, "Who is 'he'?"

Trish swallowed hard, "You're about to find out." Dante looked as the shadow advanced and turned into a man about his height with brown hair, brown eyes, and an evil air about him. Dante backed away from the wall and took out Ivory. He kept his guns lowered, but ready to fire at any given moment.

The man spoke with a light, crisp voice. "I see you've brought company my dear," he said to Trish. Dante looked at him, "Who are you and what business have you with Trish?" The man looked at Dante, "My name is of none of your concern and neither is my business with that whore." Trish breathed heavily from the pain that she had been inflicted with. "Whore? Is that your idea of an insult?"

Dante chuckled, "Trish? A whore?" He glanced sidelong at Trish then looked back at the still unknown man, "Ok, maybe you're right." Trish looked at Dante as her eyes started to glow in anger. "Watch it Dante! If I ever get out of here you will be in much trouble!" Dante shrugged and grinned, "With you? I'll look forward to it. Now," Dante looked back at the man, "What did she do?"

The man shrugged, "I found her, I figured I could turn her against you and everyone else again. But as you can see it is going to be rather difficult." Dante narrowed his eyes, "Mundus?" The man grinned, "I just work for him." Dante looked at the man and then at Trish. Once more he looked back to the man and growled, "You didn't touch her did you?" The man shrugged, "Touch? By that you mean...?"

Dante narrowed his eyes, "Answer my question. Did you touch her?" The man tilted his head, "Well I had to in order to give her those marks." Dante growled, "That's not what I meant! Let's try again. Did you touch her-" "Oh, touch her as if one who loved her would?" Dante narrowed his eyes, "If you wish to put it that way... Yes."

The man grinned, "And why do you care if I did or didn't?" Dante growled, "If you did I will personally kill you!" Trish snorted and said sarcastically, "Well aren't you my knight in shining armor!" Dante glared at Trish and then at the man, "Leave her be! She no longer works for Mundus nor does she want to!" And Trish added, "I'd die first before working for him again!"

The man sighed, "I really had hoped that it wouldn't come down to this but..." He backhanded Dante, sending the hybrid into the other wall and drew his blade. To Trish's throat he put the blade, "Join or die." Dante looked up, his head was spinning. He could barely make out the words that belonged to Trish, "_I will die first!_ The man shrugged, "So be it." He removed the blade from her throat and stabbed her in the stomach and then the heart. To make sure he had killed her he dragged the blade across her throat then disappeared.

Dante watched in horror as this scene unfolded. He lurched to his feet and ran over to Trish. His breathing was heavy with fear and anger. Fear, for Trish's life was gone; anger towards the one whom had killed her. "Trish?" he said softly, "Trish?!" this time loud. Dante leaned back on the wall as an unfamiliar feeling of sadness washed over him. As Dante leaned on the wall and thought, the man reappeared and advanced towards Dante with his blade out. Dante watched as the blade came down on him, not at all in the state of mind to fight....


	2. Chapter 2

BloodyDemonEmpress: MWAHAHAHAH!!!! YES THE CLIFFHANGERS!!!! Personally I love writing them. Its always fun to keep the reader(s) wondering what the hell is going to happen, builds up the suspense But then I despise being on the receiving end of a cliffhanger. So I can understand! All I can say is… Expect more of them in this story, and if I ever write more stories expect them in those too (provided you continue reading my stories).

Chris Lozinski: Thank you for the compliment! This is the second story I've written; the first one I've published on my first story (which I'm STILL working on) is a Pirates of the Caribbean fic. That one is… I lost count of how many chapters I wrote after six. But I think its somewhere around the teens. I posted that one at a POTC fan site. But why the hell am I rambling on about POTC?!?!?! Well in any case, if you want to read it then let me know.

CelieaShami: (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) Yes, I know how much you love cliffhangers! That's why I use them so I can torture you!! MWAHAHAHAHAH -coughs-

Ok, anyway I only played the game once, and I only got as far as the bloody puppets! Soooo… If there's any mistake in this work, please, please, PLEASE tell me and let me know so that way I know what to fix. All my knowledge of the game and its characters came from my friend (CelieaShami) who plays it every chance she gets and makes me sit through her talks about the game and Dante and Trish! Don't get me wrong, if not for her I never would have found out about this cool game.

And thank you so much Chris, BloodyDemonEmpress, and CelieaShami for reviewing it! Now that I have bored you to death, onto Chapter 2!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Dante bolted upright in bed, panting heavily and drenched in cold sweat. His icy blue eyes darted around his room. The walls and his door were painted black, his sheets were red; his blankets black. His carpet was maroon in color. Dante shook his head and sighed, "It was all a dream. A god damn stupid dream!" He pulled back the red curtains and looked out the window. The sky was a pearly shimmer, dawn was approaching. He stared out the window for a few more moments, taking in all that had happened in his dream. He noted how he had reacted to Trish's death and grimaced.

Why the hell do I care what happens to her? She's a traitor, I can never forgive a traitor, he thought angrily. Since when _did_ he start giving a damn about her? Dante sighed and muttered, "No use trying to figure it out. I'll only give myself a headache." He went back to his bed hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to open Devil May Cry for another day of business. He lied back down for a half-hour when he caught a small shimmer of light on his left side. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed Ebony from his nightstand and pointed his pistol at the person that now stood before him.

The person gasped and then relaxed. "Dante…" the voice was soft, kind, and obviously woman. Dante cocked Ebony and asked in a commanding voice, "Who the hell are you?" She smiled, "Who I am is not important right now. What _is _important is that you pay close attention to what I have to say." Dante narrowed his eyes, 'Who I am is not important' sounded all too familiar. Such was the same thing said only in different words in his dream. He was wary of this woman who refused to tell him who she was. But then, he was wary of anyone who didn't tell them who they were. He often found that such people couldn't be trusted.

The pearly shimmer that had slightly illuminated the land was now bright, dawn had finally appeared, the sky was turning to pinks, yellows, oranges, and light blues. The woman was soon illuminated as she stepped forward into the new light. Dante widened his eyes slightly, thankful the light hadn't touched him yet, so that his expression was hidden. The woman was very attractive in his opinion. Five feet eight inches; long, flowing light brown hair; blue eyes. Dante let out a soft breath as he looked at her eyes, they weren't just blue, but a vivid dark blue that changed darker or lighter, depending on her moods.

She smiled at him revealing white teeth against her light even tan. Dante then took in her figure, her waist was small and her hips fit her body perfectly. Her arms were strong, he could see that. This woman didn't need bulging muscles to prove that. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top. He immediately thought of Trish. Why did Trish pop into his mind at the sight of this woman? Dante shook the thought from his mind angrily as he spoke again, "So you refuse to tell me your name? Fine, then tell me this, how do you know mine?" The woman let out a soft chuckle, "You're famous Dante. There isn't a soul alive that doesn't know about the famed Demon Hunter. In fact, your very name strikes fear into the hearts of some, perhaps many."

Dante gave a smug smirk at the woman's last comment. His very name strikes fear into those that hear it, and why shouldn't they fear him? He was after all the world's greatest demon hunter and possibly the greatest legend since his father! "Well then, those that fear my name are smart and have a right to fear me. I worked hard to gain such a reputation." The woman sighed, "It seems that pride is not the only thing you're full of." Dante narrowed his eyes again, "And what's that supposed to mean?" She smiled, "You're full of more then just pride, that's what it means."

Dante glared at this daring woman. "Oh and what else am I full of?" She snorted, "Yourself." Dante smirked, "So I'm full of myself? Do I not have a right to be?" She rolled her eyes, "Look, just listen to me. Your dreams tell you things. Many times things you don't and wont understand. But your dreams, Dante, will more often then not lead you on another path, one you didn't plan on taking. At those times follow that path. That path will lead you to your next task, or mission as you might say it." Dante blinked, What the fuck is she talking about? He wondered, Does she possibly know this dream I keep having? And if so, _how_ does she know?

She sighed, "Yes, Dante I know the dream you keep having. More of a nightmare but still it comes in your sleep. Every week if I'm not mistaken. I have been watching you for some time, you often speak aloud in this dream, which is how I know what it]s about. Now what _you_ need to find out is this, where this dream will take you. I cannot say for sure if Trish is truly endanger or if this is but a trick. Whichever it may be, you must follow it! If you don't all I can tell you is that your life will not be too pleasant from then on. One must heed occurring dreams when they have them. This path has been chosen for you; walk it or things can become drastic and horrible. So my final word is this: learn more about this dream, find everything you can out. The path you walk will soon collide with this new one, when that happens you will know!"

Dante listened, though he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the way in which she spoke, matter-of-fact but calm and yet commanding. When at last she finished, he stared at her. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything. At last he just nodded his head and said, "So this is my next mission." It was more of a statement then a question. She nodded and stepped closer to Dante. She seemed familiar, yet oddly unknown. He gave a last try at getting her name out of her, "Who are you? Where do you come from?" She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "You shall soon find out. Dante, son of the legendary dark knight Sparda." He grabbed onto her arm as she started to dissolve, "Please, tell me who you are!" All she did was smile and shake her head and said softly, "You will soon find out." And with that she no longer stood in Dante's room. She was gone, and not a trace was left of her.

Dante stood in the same spot for several minutes, quite unsure of what had just happened. He was confused and unsure. Slowly he turned around to face the window, it was morning. He looked at his clock, she had been here for almost an hour. He shook his head and opened his closet. He looked through his clothes and pulled out black pants and a black shirt. As he put them on the morning's events replayed in his mind several times. He didn't bother to pull on his drench coat but put on his boots and grabbed Ebony, Ivory, and their holsters and set out for a much-needed walk.

As he stepped outside he breathed deep the scent of the morning air. A cool breeze danced around him as the scent of wet grass reached his nose. Already the quiet seemed to calm him, though he always kept his senses sharp and his guard up. As he walked down the sidewalk he sensed a strange presence, not a demon or human, or for that matter anything he had ever come across before. He suddenly sharpened all his senses. He walked towards the strange presence, his body even more alert. He silently cursed himself for not exercising and warming his body up. He would still be fast with his attacks but he knew not as fast as he could be when he was warmed up.

He slowly walked passed an alley, dark and uninviting. The presence was strongest here. Dante turned around and stared into the darkness. He was not stupid enough to enter it, though his mind said go and find out what this strange presence was. He wasn't sure if the presence was good or evil. Nor did he want to find out. He listened hard, since his eyesight failed him and his senses told him nothing. He slowed his breathing and heart beat so that he couldn't hear them and just stared into that abyss, listening. He heard movement and instinctively pulled out Ebony and Ivory. He heard more movement and then saw as a black dog-like shape came closer to the opening of the alley. Its yellow eyes glowing demonically, its black wings folded to its back.

Dante breathed deep and stepped back. The thing was a wolf, a purplish, white mist surrounded its paws. The thing seemed to be made of glass as its stomach and sides took on the color of the swirling mist at its paws. The rest of it was black, and it stared up at Dante with those inhuman yellow eyes. Dante breathed deep once more, those eyes were demon, not mortal. But this wolf was not tainted with the scent of demon nor mortal, but what was it?! The creature stepped forward, Dante took a step back and raised his guns, _-I've been waiting a long time for you, Dante son of Sparda-_ Dante looked around the voice seemed to be coming from within his mind. _-Look at me, Dante-_ Came that cool voice once more. He couldn't tell if it were male or female, its voice was soft and sounded much like a whisper.

He didn't know what made him do it, but Dante looked into that creature's demonic yellow eyes. They just glowed yellow no pupils at all. Dante could feel the thing invading his mind, he tried with all his might to pull away from that thing's gaze and blink but couldn't. He was very much in a trance by those eyes. Finally the wolf-creature let Dante's go. Dante blinked and gasped as he shook his head. The wolf bowed its head, was that a nod_? –You are the one I am looking for. You are indeed the son of Sparda. You are whom I seek-_ Dante's breath caught in his throat. This strange emotion had gripped him. An emotion that he had never felt before. His stomach churned and his breathing increased. Was this fear? No, impossible. Dante was never afraid, he feared nothing and no one.

But if this emotion wasn't fear what was it? Whatever the emotion was Dante refused to think of it as fear. When at last he thought he had control of himself he spoke, his twin pistols still aimed at the wolf, "What the hell are you?" The wolf's eyes shined with humor_, -Ah, a friend of your father's you could say-_ Dante narrowed his eyes, "My father, what do you know about him?" The creature stepped forwards, sending Dante back a step, a release of breath in Dante's mind. A sigh perhaps? –_I know everything about your father, you, your mother, your brother_. _Ah, you name it, I know it_- Dante growled, "Ok, so you know everything there is to know about me and my family. Who doesn't? But you still have yet to answer my question. What are you?" The creature took in a deep breath, _-I am a creature of myth. Neither mortal nor demon has ever seen the likes of my kind. Consider yourself lucky and honored- _Dante snorted, "Honored? Yeah whatever." The creature sighed, _-Since no mortal nor demon has ever seen my kind, you would not know us for the name that we have given ourselves. But, alas I am but the only one living of my kind. Some force of nature wiped out my whole species. How I survived you may ask? Call it destiny-_

Dante cocked his head to one side and lowered his pistols. "Well since you are nameless amongst mortal and immortal, then please, tell me what the fuck you are." The creature sighed, _-I guess you could say I'm a spirit of sorts. The name we call ourselves is this- _It stopped speaking, clearly in thought. The animal looked back up at Dante, _-Spirit Wolves. Simple as that, really- _Dante glared at the creature, "Jeez… Would I have ever guessed? Look that's obviously what you don't call yourselves, that's what those few whom have seen you call you. Tell me your real name!" The Spirit Wolf pierced Dante's exterior with those glowing yellow eyes. Dante's eyes widened as he backed up a few steps. It was clear that he had angered this creature, but how? _–You are still a whelp and have yet to learn to respect your superiors!- _Its mind voice was clearly annoyed and a strong wind swirled around the creature, making the mist at its feet dance. The wind threw itself at Dante and knocked him over easily. The 'Spirit Wolf' disappeared and reappeared on Dante's chest. And all this was done in the blink of an eye.

Dante opened his eyes to the new weight on him to see the animal's demonic yellow eyes piercing through his body and its teeth bared. _–You _are _a foolish pup!- _Dante swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He knew now that this was no mere mythical creature, but an element of sorts. Perhaps _the_ element. The one element where all birthed from. Earth, wind, fire, water, lightning, darkness, ice, etc, all the elements that a demon or thing could be categorized into. Dante knew of mythical beasts, he knew that they possessed special powers, but no mythical beast had he ever learned about could do what this creature just did. Dante gritted his teeth as he felt the animal's claws dig into him. The 'Spirit Wolf' snorted and leaped off of Dante with easy grace. _–So you think you know what I am? Well you are right, but tell anyone and you will be punished- _Dante sat up slowly and looked this thing in the eyes. Dante smirked, "So, I never thought that an element took the shape of an animal, or mortal being for that matter. I thought they only took the shape of the element that they are."

The 'Spirit Wolf' parted its wolf-like lip in a wolf grin, _-They don't take the shape of animals. They take the shape and color of the element that they are. You know my secret, I take this shape because I can. Because this is what _the _element looks like. One with a powerful spirit and strong will must be able to give birth to an element. And what better thing to choose then a wolf which has both a powerful spirit and strong will.- _Dante nodded, "But I'm curious… Are the anymore like you?" The King of all elements say down and shrugged its wings, _-Yes, only one other. My mate who is all by herself and unprotected- _So, _it_ was a male. Dante finally had his answer. "And what are you supposed to do with me? Do you even have a name?" He looked up at Dante with those penetrating yellow eyes, _-I am to help you on the path that you will soon tread. And as for a name, not one in particular. If you wish you can name me. But don't think you own me-_

Dante grinned, "Own you? Would I ever put a claim upon you?" The wolf narrowed his eyes, _-I am not one for games in times of darkness- _was the deadly reply. Dante smirked, "The element has a temper." He growled and held back the urge to jump on Dante and tear at his flesh. Such a response would do them both no good. _–Do not toy with me Son of Sparda! I am not in the mood-_ Dante sighed, "Very well, but what is a name that you would like?" The wolf sighed and looked up at Dante, _-I do not care one way or the other. Though some call me Star Gazer, since I live up there- _the wolf looked up at the sky, clearly jesting the heavens. Dante sighed, "Star Gazer? Oh well not the name I would choose, but then I do not own you. As you have said."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! In case my description on Star Gazer wasn't too clear, or if you just want to see what he looks like then e-mail me or ask me in your reviews, and I'll give you the URL.

R&R


End file.
